gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Climb
"The Climb" is the sixth episode of the third season of Game of Thrones. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall.WinterIsComing.net, February 28, 2013. It premiered on May 5, 2013. It was written by executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Alik Sakharov. Plot Summary In the Seven Kingdoms Lord Tywin Lannister meets with Lady Olenna Tyrell to discuss having Ser Loras marry his daughter, Cersei. They trade barbs about Cersei's age, Cersei's capability to have more children, and accusations of incest with Jaime, as well as Loras's well-known homosexuality. Tywin is adamant that Cersei, the Kingdom's most beautiful woman, should marry Loras, the Kingdom's most handsome and desired bachelor, but Olenna blatantly refuses to consent, hinting that Joffrey is the result of incest. Tywin replies that if that is true, he has no right to the throne and the Tyrells just "threw a flower into the dirt". Olenna says she will not risk "throwing another flower into the dirt" if Cersei cannot bear heirs for the Tyrells. Realizing her unchanged position on the matter, Tywin threatens to make Loras a knight of the Kingsguard, which would force Loras to give up his right to marriage and to inherit Highgarden. Olenna relents, and consents to the marriage of Loras and Cersei. In the gardens, Sansa Stark tries to get closer to Loras by discussing their hopefully impending wedding. Loras is clearly uncomfortable being so close to her, but brightens when discussing the lavish wedding he's had planned – although Sansa, for once, becomes suspicous when she realizes that Loras seems more excited by the food and the wedding joust than by her. Loras quickly placates her with a compliment and then describes the wedding gown he's envisioned for her. Sansa says she's looking forward to seeing Highgarden, as she's only ever lived in Winterfell and can't wait to leave King's Landing. In this, Loras finds unexpected common ground with her and agrees that the Red Keep is "the most terrible place there is". Cersei and Tyrion Lannister observe the couple from Cersei's chambers overlooking the garden. Tyrion sarcastically asks which of the four of them has it the worst. He then finally accuses his sister of trying to have him killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. Cersei, tired of fighting him, remains quiet while he deduces that only two people can command the Kingsguard. Tyrion realizes that while Cersei certainly has the authority to command a Kingsguard, she isn't stupid enough to command Ser Mandon Moore to kill him in public. Tyrion realizes was in fact Joffrey who ordered Ser Mandon Moore to kill him, because Tyrion was the only one who stood up to him. Cersei tells him his life is not in danger from Joffrey, as he daren't try anything like that now that Tywin is the Hand. They discuss about Jamie's possible return to King's Landing, with Cersei wondering where he could possibly be. She asks Tyrion which one of them should be the one to break the news to Sansa. Tyrion decides he might as well dash Sansa's hopes sooner rather than later. He goes to Sansa's chamber and asks for a private word, but Sansa declines to dismiss Shae. Tyrion gives Shae a carefully coded apology for not telling her in private before breaking the news to Sansa. Later on, Lord Varys finds Lord Petyr Baelish in the throne room. Varys and Baelish discuss the Iron Throne and the pageantry and propaganda that creates nations and cements dynasties. Varys asserts that he serves the realm, but Baelish scoffs that the realm is an invention of Aegon the Conquerer. Baelish tells Varys that he is aware of Varys' arrangement with Ros, and that he has given her to "a friend" who is eager for a new experience. Baelish revels in the chaos that he has caused, likening chaos to a ladder (for those brave enough to climb) rather than a pit to be lost in, as Varys and everyone else sees it. Elsewhere, Sansa weeps as Baelish's ship departs, both of her plans to leave King's Landing in tatters. Meanwhile, Joffrey coldly regards Ros's crossbow bolt-ridden corpse. At the Brotherhood without Banners hideout Anguy teaches Arya Stark how to use a bow. Arya spots someone behind her target, which is revealed to be Melisandre and a small group of Stannis Baratheon's men. She speaks to Thoros in High Valyrian, demanding to know what became of his mission to convert Robert Baratheon to the worship of the Lord of Light. He bluntly tells her he failed. Melisandre is brought to the Brotherhood's hideout and is shocked when she learns of the six deaths of Beric Dondarrion, exclaiming that Thoros should not have that kind of power. Thoros counters that he has no power, he only asks for miracles and the Lord of Light sees fit to grant them. The priestess seems troubled by his response (or perhaps by the fact that the Lord of Light looks favorably on causes other than her own). Melisandre says the Brotherhood has someone the Lord of Light needs, and soon after has her men take Gendry into her custody. Arya protests, particularly when she sees that Melisandre has given the Brotherhood two heavy sacks of gold in exchange. She confronts the red priestess, calling her a witch. Melisandre ignores the barb and looks into Arya's eyes. She sees many other eyes, of many other colors- eyes that Arya will shut forever. Melisandra abruptly tells her that they will meet again. King Robb Stark and his advisors meet with Black Walder and Lothar Frey to discuss an alliance for his planned attack on Casterly Rock. The Freys carry Walder Frey's demands for an alliance, which includes a formal apology from Robb, the castle Harrenhal and all of its lands and incomes, and for Edmure Tully to marry Roslin, one of his daughters. Edmure is reluctant to marry a woman he has never met, but is eventually convinced by the group to go through with the arrangement. At Harrenhal, Lord Roose Bolton has dinner with Jaime and Brienne of Tarth. Bolton tells Jaime he will send him to King's Landing as restitution for his lost hand but only on the condition that Jaime swear to tell his father that Bolton was not personally responsible for maiming him. Jaime assumes that Brienne will accompany him, but Bolton intends to keep her with him, under arrest for abetting treason. Tensions rise at camp between Osha and Meera Reed before Bran Stark diffuses the situation. Jojen Reed experiences a seizure while sleeping, and Meera explains they are caused by his visions. Jojen then tells Bran that in his vision he saw Jon Snow with the wildlings. Elsewhere, the cleaning boy awakens Theon Greyjoy to continue torturing him. The boy threatens to remove Theon's pinky finger if he cannot guess the boy's true identity and their current location. He gives the impression that Theon guessed write when Theon says he is probably Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton's bastard. After several guesses, the boy tells Theon he was lying, and begins flaying Theon's finger albeit telling him that he is torturing Theon only for his own amusement. Beyond the Wall Samwell Tarly and Gilly stop to camp during their journey to The Wall, after having fled Craster's Keep. Sam shows Gilly the Dragonglass dagger he found at the Fist of the First Men and tells her about Castle Black. At camp at the base of the Wall, the wildling party led by Tormund Giantsbane prepare to climb. Jon Snow and Ygritte talk about their impending climb and their relationship. Ygritte reveals she is aware that Jon is still loyal to the Night's Watch, but tells him he must be loyal to each other instead. While climbing, Ygritte strikes the Wall and causes a massive crack, which dislodges a large sheet of ice which sends several wildlings to their deaths and leaves herself and Jon hanging by their safety rope. Orell decides that Tormund cannot continue climbing with the weight of Jon and Ygritte's bodies pulling them down, and begins cutting the rope. Jon sees this and barely manages to hang onto the wall and saves himself and Ygritte. They reach the top of the wall, and Ygritte is awed by the view of both beyond the wall and south of the wall, before she and Jon share a passionate kiss. Appearances :Main: The Climb/Appearances Characters First *Lothar Frey *Black Walder Frey Deaths *Several wildings *Ros Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Richard Madden as King Robb Stark *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli as Shae Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton *Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr *Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion *Mackenzie Crook as Orell *Natalia Tena as Osha *Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Iwan Rheon as the boy *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Thomas Brodie Sangster as Jojen Reed *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Esme Bianco as Ros *Philip McGinley as Anguy *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Tom Brooke as Lothar Frey *Tim Plester as "Black Walder" Frey *Sara Dylan as a handmaiden *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark Cast notes *19 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Oona Chaplin (Talisa Stark), Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), and Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes * The Dragonstone and the Essos storylines and associated characters do not appear in this episode. Margaery, Bronn, The Hound, and Talisa also do not appear although their associated storylines do. * The scene between Thoros and Melisandre, which was invented for the series, is the first time High Valyrian has been identified as such (the Low Valyrian that was a plot point in "And Now His Watch is Ended" was simply referred to as Valyrian), and also the first time it featured in an extended dialogue. ** It is also the first time that the Valyrian aphorism valar morghulis is given its proper response (valar dohaeris) on-screen. * The subtitles of Thoros and Melisandre's conversation reveal the Lord of Light's proper name to be R'hllor. However, they mistakenly spell it as "R'hollor" on-screen. Language creator David J. Peterson explained in a Twitter post that this was simply a typo.David J. Peterson's Twitter feed. Peterson also explained on his blog that "R'hllor" is a word from the Asshai'i language, far off in the east of Essos where the religion originated. Logically, people speaking High Valyrian would slur the pronunciation of a foreign word, which is the reason why Thoros pronounces it as "Rulloro" (which might explain the mistake in the subtitles, though it was spelled correctly in the original translation Peterson handed in).David J. Peterson's blog, May 8th, 2013. *This episode is the first time that Samwell Tarly has stated on-screen that he is from the Reach. The seat of House Tarly is at Horn Hill. Sam says in the episode that it's usually warm enough in the Reach that they don't need to light fires; in the books, Sam states that he never even saw snow before he came to the Wall. *This is the first time the series has established in dialogue that the Wall is 700 feet tall (213 meters). *Maisie Williams is right-handed but plays the character Arya Stark as left-handed, as she is in the books. This was seen in the first two seasons when Arya wielded her sword left-handed. Note that in this episode, Williams also takes a left-handed position during her archery practice with Anguy. In the books :See Differences between books and TV series - Season 3#The Climb *This episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 30, Jon IV: Jon Snow, Ygritte and the rest of the wildings climb the wall. Many wildings falls to their death and rest reaches the top. **Chapter 35, Catelyn IV: A wedding between Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey is being planned and a alliance with the Freys is rebuild. **Chapter 37, Jaime V: Jaime Lannister and Brienne talks with Roose Bolton about set them free. He agrees, but insist that Brienne stays. **Chapter 48, Samwell III: Sam and Gilly sets camp. *Theon's scenes are loosely adapted from chapters in later books, which recount details of his imprisonment in flashback. The TV series is showing these events in chronological order. Image Gallery Arya the climb.jpg Baelish Varys the climb.jpg Beric the Climb.jpg Loras sansal The Climb.jpg Robb Stark the climb.jpg Cablevision-game-of-thrones-season-3-episode-6 h.jpg References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes